


Vignettes

by SasukeCorvin



Series: Random [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Lies, Metaphors, Mild Mental Abuse, Running Away, ish, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukeCorvin/pseuds/SasukeCorvin
Summary: A set of 3 Vignettes about a father mentally abusing his daughter and his son. Draws heavily on the book I for Isobel. You don't have had to read the book for this to make scene.





	Vignettes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own I for Isobel. Please don't republish this with out my permission. I hope you enjoy.

**Father**

She carefully snuck into the house hoping that her father would not see her. Rounding the corner she collided with a masculine chest. Looking up she was horrified to discover her farther standing before her, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“What are you wearing Alexandra Victoria?” Mr Darrell asked with a growl.

“My school uniform Sir. And please call me Alex not Alexandra.” She responded, rolling her eyes.

“Well I’ll call you by your real name not that fake name that you have made for yourself. And if that… outfit is your school uniform than you are obviously wearing it wrong.” He declared.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go change.”

“Make sure that you do. And make sure that you wear your uniform properly from now on.”

“Yes Sir.” She said, feeling the small red child inside of her stirring. She turned and hurried to her room, changing into some ‘sensible’ clothes.

 

***

 

“Allen, I hear that you got a 90 on your English work. Good work. What was it about?” Mr Darrell inquired to Alex’s brother.

“Thank you sir. I got the highest score in the class, it was about parts of speech, ‘If you were a part of speech, what would you be?’” Allen replied.

“And what have you done this week Alexandra? Probably nothing important.” Mr Darrell

“In literature I got an 89. I got the second highest score in the class.” Alex mumbled, slouching in her set.

“No surprise there. You have always been useless, unlike your brother.” Mr Darrell sneered. “Sit up and correct your posture young lady! Why can’t you be more like your brother? I bet you’re going to end up one of those fags.” Alex looked to her mother who was eating, paying no attention. She then glanced at her brother, who had flinched at Mr Darrell’s ending words, his black hair slicked perfectly back, his posture perfect and his clothes immaculate, Allen peered up at her quickly then cleared his throat.

“Farther English and Literature are marked against each other. Technically Alex got the highest score in her class.” Allen stated softly. “And English is marked higher than literature Sir.” Alex felt his words like a blow to her existence. She did not believe that Allen would ever take she side, especially against Mr Darrell. Mr Darrell had always told her that Allen hated her and despised her.

With the realisations of Mr Darrell’s deceitfulness she felt her world shatter. An unknown felling unfurling inside of her.  A small red child screaming in anger at the monster.

 

 

**Brother**

Carefully as not to wake Mr Darrell, Alex snuck down the hall aiming for the room she thought to be Allen’s. Hand raised to knock she recoiled form the door when it was pulled open from the other side. There stood an equally startled Allen.

“Come-e in.” he stuttered stepping away from the door. Alex timidly entered the room, never having been in before. She gazed at the room, noting its empty white walls and lack of personal items, it was a near mirror of her own.

“Um well.” Allen cleared his throat “I’m sorry about what father said at dinner. It was mean and he shouldn’t have done it.” He looked away, ears turning red.

“It’s ok. Well I mean it’s not ok but you don’t need to apologise. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Alex said, shifting from side to side uncomfortably. Realising that she had never talked to Allen before, she felt the red child start to turn blue.

“I…” He paused. “I’m thinking of leaving, I’m nearly 18 and my… friend said that I could stay with him.”

“Oh…”

“Yea… I’m sorry I can’t take you with me, you don’t deserve to be mistreated like this but… I can’t take you with me.”

“I understand, you and I don’t even know each other. I can’t expect that you would take me with you.”

“Thank you. I’ll… I’m going to start packing. I’m hoping to leave as soon as I can.”

“Ok,” Alex mumbled. “I won’t tell anyone… Well I guess it was nice to meet you.” Eyes widening he smiled and offered his hand for her to shake.

“It was nice to meet you too.” He stated “I hope we meet again, just under better circumstances.” Alex accepted his hand knowing that this might be the last time she ever saw her brother again. Feeling the blue child turning into a quaking blue teenager crying in sorrow at the stranger.

 

**Daughter**

The days after Allen left were hell for Alex, with Mr Darrell being even crueller to her. Mr Darrell would stomp around the house, a fierce scowl masking his face showing the true monster with in.  Weeks rushed passed in the winking of an eye, till it was the day that on any other year would be quite happy but this year and for all to come was sombre and subdued. It was the day of Allen’s birthday. And Mr Darrell was in a horrible mood. Alex was secretly glad, she knew now that Mr Darrell would not be able to force Allen back home. She could feel the blue child start to lighten as the day wore on.

That day at school Alex was approached by a boy in her year.

“Hey, I’m Damion. Allen wanted me to give you this.” He stated happily. “I’m the ‘friend’ that he is staying with by the way.” Giving Alex a cheeking grin, he then winked at her and walked away. Alex stood their holding a pink envelope that felt like it was as heavy as a brick. She didn’t open the letter until she was safe in her room, away from the prying eyes of Mr Darrell. Inside was a letter and more importantly a hand-drawn portrait of Alex. As she looked at the picture of herself, the world suddenly realigned in her mind, for she had never seen herself as she was drawn in the picture. Standing there she felt a calm green adult singing in happiness at their friend.

_For I had never realised how beautiful I was, I never knew the way my eyes sparkled, like I knew something that everyone else didn’t. I realise that this was the true me, the me not clouded by Mr Darrell’s lies. A stranger that I am just meeting._

_Oh, yes, I thought joyfully. I met someone._


End file.
